focolisseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Character's view
A character view or "Character Sheet" is how your character appears to us and the basic information we have about it. Character sheet's view Sage Rebecca Here appears Name and Class Experience : 0/7 Experience/Experience needed to level up Level 1 - Normal Level of your character and Status HP 42 Health Points MP 89 Mana Points DMG PHY Damage physical Dealt DMG MAG Damage magical Dealt ATK Attack. Increase PHY DMG DEF Defence, decrease damage received MAG Magic. Increase MAG DMG and decrease magical damage received MOV Movement. Determine movement on arena *Equip Weapon : Off-Hand: Helm: Armor: Acc. 1: Acc. 2: *Skills goes here *BackPack unlimited ammount of items carried This is just an example of a character sheet ¿Starting stat points unequals? All character are unique, so we give them random starting stats depending on the class. Warrior Experience earned 0 / To next level 5 Level 1 HP 70~110 MP 10~25 Damage 4~7 Defence 1~4 Magic 0~1 Skills 1Intimidate 2 squares back and damage Damage = Damage. Melee. Cost 5MP 2War cry your team Do double damage and also receive double damage for 2 turns. All your team. Cost 10MP 3ShockWave damage in distance Total Damage x0.5. Range 3. Cost 10MP 4Bow Breaker double damage to archers next turn melee. Cost 5MP 5Swing high damage Total damage = Damage points x1.5. melee. Cost 10MP 6Break enemy unequip weapon melee. Cost 3MP Archer Experience earned 0 / To next level 5 Level 1 HP 45~60 MP 20~45 Damage 3~5 Defence 0~2 Magic 0~2 Skills 1DoubleShot hit 2 Targets at same time Cost 5MP. Range Same as bow. 2Arrow to the knee an enemy for 1 turn Cost 7MP. Range same as bow. 3Fix Stringing Range for 4 Turns Cost 5MP. Caster. 4Aim attack Total Damage = 50%Damage points. Range same as bow. Cost 5MP 5Hawkeye attack will do double damage Cost 9MP. Caster. 6Heavy Arrow an enemy Total Damage = Magic pts. + Damage pts. Cost 6MP. Range Same as bow Mage Experience earned 0 / To next level 5 Level 1 HP 30~60 MP 30~50 Damage 2~4 Defence 0~1 Magic 4~8 Skills 1Fireball area{1} damage. Produce burning* per 2 turns Damage = Magic x1.5. Range 3.*Enemy loses 3HP. Cost 7MP 2Mute enemy per 3 Turns Range 5. Cost 5MP 3Focus MP MP recover = Magic. Caster 4Illusion a copy of you. This copy only can move Cost 5MP per turn until get disables, or the copy or caster dies. 5Wind shock 2 squares back and do damage Damage = Magic x1.5. Range 4. Cost 8MP 6Teleport anywhere Range 8. Cost 15MP Cleric Experience earned 0 / To next level 5 Level 1 HP 40~80 MP 20~50 Damage 2~4 Defence 0~2 Magic 3~9 Skills 1Heal HP Heal = magic x2. Cost 8MP. Range 2. 2Prayer unit heal overtime Heal = Magic caster x0.5. Cost 15MP. Range 2 3Focus MP MP recover = Magic. Caster 4Vigor of stats for 1 turn Attack/Defence increase = magic caster x0.5. Cost 12MP. Range 5. Area of effect 2. 5Group heal all group units in area Heal = Magic caster x1. Cost 10MP .Range 5. AoE 2 6Sacrifice damage to heal friend unit Damage = Attack x2. Heal = Magic x4. Cost 5MP. Melee